


some love stories are written on scrap graph paper

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Romance, bullet point fic, but like you know.... a japanese one, i am going to write a fic that is so self-indulgent..!!!!!, inconsistent updates, it’s shoujo anime vibes bro, what is capitalization? idk her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: nate confesses to mihael (kinda), and shenanigans ensue as these two awkward kids try to navigate a relationship.there’s a love confession, cherry blossoms in bloom, and matt gets called a simp atleastonce. what more could you ask for?
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	some love stories are written on scrap graph paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried my hand at a bullet point fic!! i hope it’s still legible, haha!!

  * the emptied classroom is painted in the hues of sunset: oranges and reds reaching the furthest of the colors
  * and the first thing nate notices when he enters the classroom
  * almost frantic-like, searching, _where is that_ ** _letter—_**
  * is the gold of mihael’s hair, still as the sheet of stationary in his hands
  * (the one that nate had meant to hide away in his schoolbag, and _how had he misplaced it?_ )
  * and nate lets himself be distracted for just a moment, hand on the doorframe, waiting for mihael’s dumbstruck expression to change. 
  * when no such change occurs, he speaks up, soft-voiced, “you weren’t meant to see that,” and pauses, twisting a strand of hair between his fingers as mihael jumps and stutters, “though i suppose there’s nothing to be done about it now.”
  * he goes to stand before the other boy, fingers bunching up and crinkling the hem at the bottom of his blazer —which was always a little unkempt anyways, 
  * so what did it matter?
  * how hard his heart was thumping in his chest and the sweat coating his palms seemed a thousand times more important. how his affections were being spilled onto the floor for everyone — _mihael_ — to see was enough to make him nauseous, and even that paled in comparison to the way the blond’s expression was suddenly unreadable. 
  * (nate’s never not been able to tell what he was feeling before.)
  * “knowing what my feelings are towards you,” he forges onward nevertheless, resolutely meeting mihael’s blue eyes, “what will you do now?”
  * then he falters, looks away. it should be illegal to have eyes that striking.
  * and silence descends upon them. 
  * after a few more quiet minutes pass, nate retrieves his schoolbag, staring firmly at the floor. “i’ll do my best not to bother you on this subject again. all i ask is that you—” _not mock me_ “—do the same.” he makes to leave—
  * only to be stopped by a sharp tug to the collar of his shirt. 
  * “oi.” mihael’s mouth is twisted into a sneer, although the effect is rather ruined by the flush spread across his cheeks. “you haven’t given me a chance to answer—”
  * “—you were taking quite some time—”
  * “— _god,_ do you ever _shut up?_ ” nate starts to smile. “hey,” mihael snaps in response. “i’m not finished yet. don’t be so maudlin already!”
  * “i’m still listening.”
  * “good.” he steps back, releasing nate’s clothing to cross his arms instead. something vulnerable appears in his expression, just then. “because i wanted to tell you that i… i feel the same way.”
  * mihael says it so easily. nate wonders if he’ll ever be able to confess anything as easily as mihael has. he wonders if he’ll ever be able to wear his heart on his sleeve. 
  * (he wonders if he’ll ever be able to tell mihael he loves him out loud.)
  * what he says instead is, “do you, now.”
  * “what’s with that lackluster response, huh?! bastard!”
  * “my apologies.” for all the fury in his tone, mihael doesn’t argue when nate takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. “allow me to make it up to you.”
  * “ugh, fine.” they exit the classroom together, voices echoing down the hallways. “i’m taking you out for dinner tomorrow, so you better pay for my meal.”
  * “...you have horrid manners, mihael.”
  * “ _watch it._ ”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it turned out to be pretty shoujo anime-esque, bc that was totally the vibe i was going for. inspired by confession rehearsal (i couldn’t find an eng sub version with the seiyuu, so take this english cover by [jefferz ft. haruhi!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIQe8eL3REs&feature=youtu.be)) and this [piece of art](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3oJdskg0nU/?igshid=1741jsj6lexfk) from jay_bfly!
> 
> i have a couple more scenes in mind for this au, so pls look forward to them!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
